Super Diamond
5/5 (TBOGT) 4/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter Brown |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = SUPERD_MODDED |modelname = superd |handlingname = SUPERD |textlabelname = SUPERD |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 (TBOGT) 80 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Super Diamond is a luxury four-door sedan in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Super Diamond is intended to resemble a with some small elements from the , although the car appears to be a lot less regal in construction, with various slight changes, such as the front wheels being shifted slightly forwards and unlike its real-life counterpart, the Super Diamond does not have rear suicide doors. The car features an interior similar to the Schafter's, but is covered by tan leather and has no logo on the steering wheel. The car also slightly resembles a , most notably in the headlights. Coincidentally, the Imperial can be described as a Rolls-Royce clone by certain styling cues. In the front fascia, the car sports a large 10 element rectangular grille finished in chrome. On the top of the grille is a sculpture meant to replicate the bonnet ornament found mounted on the grille of many Rolls-Royce cars. From the grille, the initial bonnet is raised with chrome lining representing this clear bulge; these lines run diagonally along the bonnet to the A-pillars of the car. The Super Diamond has square headlamp units with twin main beams. Underneath the units are the LED indicator strips matching the width of the headlamp units. Under the grille, 3 air flow grilles are found, with the center matching the width of the initial radiator cooling grille. These are fitted with a mesh pattern unlike the main grille. The license plate is mounted directly in the center. The side of the vehicle allows the chrome line from the bonnet to proceed to the very last pillar of the car where it meets with a small window channel. Being a luxury 4-door saloon, the car sports a long wheelbase, and as such offers a large amount of room for passengers. As a result of the wheelbase, the side profiling features large windows. The vehicle sports a chrome B-pillar along with the chrome finishing around the window channels. In the rear fascia, the vehicle sports a large boot with an additional un-retracted aerial found to the right hand side of the boot. The boot itself features a chrome panel, possibly acting as a handle, directly above license plate which is recessed. Like the front headlamps, the rear lights consist of the unit with twin circular lights. Underneath, again, are the LED indicator strips. At the base of the car are the twin-exit square exhaust tips. The Super Diamond is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto V, the car retains its original luxury style and thus remains to be based on the Rolls-Royce Phantom. The car now gains new 6-spoke alloy rims, replacing the original 5-spoke split rims found on the TBoGT iteration. The car also gains a restored interior in the enhanced version, sporting a luxury beige leather finish also found in other luxury cars, such as the Carbonizzare and Windsor. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Super Diamond has a modeled twin-cam turbocharged inline-4 engine which powers the rear wheels in an FR drivetrain layout and a 6-speed gearbox configuration. The Super Diamond has a considerable top speed. It is also capable of accelerating rather fast considering its weight. Braking while turning will often lead to understeer, then possible oversteer. The handling is fairly good for a vehicle when taking short turns. Longer turns will result in the car starting to drift, and its continuation will eventually result in the car spinning out of control. Crash deformation is good, lasting for about 3 to 4 direct hits before the vehicle starts to smoke or ignites. Overall body and engine integrity is on par with the Schafter or Dukes (car). Unlike the vast majority of vehicles in GTA IV, the Super Diamond in The Ballad of Gay Tony lacks the characteristics of an anti-lock braking system; under braking power at high speeds, steering the vehicle has no effect, unlike where many other cars would gradually steer to the left/right when steering under braking. This also applies to its Drop variant. TBoGT Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Super Diamond is a powerful car, with very high acceleration and top speed for the class. It is very good in a straight line, to such a point it challenges some Sports cars in drag races. However, the Super Diamond's massive weight and long wheelbase provides for a very lethargic, understeer-heavy car. This is only worsened by being in a class which has very good handling standard, that makes the Super Diamond vastly inferior to most other Sedans from a practical standpoint. Braking is meager because of its heavy weight. Crash deformation is remarkably strong, and can take several direct hits without failing or causing the wheels to camber negatively. The Super Diamond's gearbox is somewhat downgraded from its previous rendition, becoming only a 5-speed gearbox, lacking the 6th gear available in TBoGT. Still, the bulk and weight of the Super Diamond is strong enough to detach the wheels of other cars upon impact. The engine sound is shared with the FQ 2 and Surano. It sounds rather flat and underpowered, yet actually delivers a great amount of power to what is a very heavy vehicle. However, this is consistent with its body design, as Rolls-Royce makes vehicles that, for the sake of luxury, are famously quiet even at high speeds and high engine loads. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Car-interior-Super-Diamond-gtav.png|Interior. SuperDiamond-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Super Diamond on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SuperDiamond-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Super Diamond on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. SuperDiamond-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Super Diamond on Legendary Motorsport. Variants NPC-Modified Variants Modded Modified Super Diamonds may spawn with specific colors and custom High End "Split Ten" rims, as well as with unique window tint. It occasionally spawns at Los Santos Golf Club in both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It will always spawn in the same parking spot. As there are three variants, there is a 1 in 3 chance of each variant spawning. The vehicle can spawn at any time of day. The player can seed the other variants to spawn if they are already driving one of the variants. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Wheels: Split Ten }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Wheels: Split Ten }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Wheels: Split Ten }} SuperDiamond-GTAV-front-SuperDiamondModded2.PNG|The Super Diamond Modded 2 Super Diamond in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) SuperDiamond-GTAV-front-SuperDiamondModded3.PNG|The Super Diamond Modded 3 Super Diamond in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) SuperDiamond-GTAV-LSGolfClub-SuperDiamondModded2.PNG|The Super Diamond Modded 2 Super Diamond at Los Santos Golf Club. SuperDiamond-GTAV-LSGolfClub-SuperDiamondModded3.PNG|The Super Diamond Modded 3 Super Diamond at Los Santos Golf Club. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Super Diamond only begins to spawn in traffic after completing all of the storyline missions. It still is in fact a very rare sight, but tends to spawns in a select few places: *On the roads of West Algonquin, around Golden Pier's golf club area. *Strangely, occasionally used in Drug Wars as vehicle containing drugs. *Spawn more often when the player is driving a Super Drop Diamond with a hardtop on the first time. *Common around Westminster and the Meat Quarter (both in Algonquin) when in a super car or in Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond. *Commonly found driving around Francis International Airport. *Spawns very often when driving a FlyUS Feroci around Francis International Airport. *Commonly spawns while the player is driving a Oracle around Star Junction. *Spawns in Tudor and Acter when driving a Stretch E. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Seen in Rockford Hills, spawning in the parking lot in the alley next to Leopolds but only when wanted for the Epsilon Program missions. *Sometimes spawns in traffic in Vespucci Beach. *Usually spawns in traffic in Rockford Hills. *Can be obtained in a random event where the player unties a groom from a telephone pole and drives him to his wedding in Paleto Bay, after dropping the groom off, his buddy tells the player to keep the Super Diamond as a reward. The car will already have Sport Brakes and EMS Upgrade Level 2. *Can be bought for $250,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Can sometimes be seen driving in Rockford Hills, Richman and Vinewood Hills ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $250,000. *Will rarely be seen driving around in Rockford Hills. However, it is considered a Premium Vehicle and cannot be made a personal vehicle unless it is purchased at Legendary Motorsport. *Can be requested from the VIP/CEO Vehicles for $5,000 (or free if the player already owns it). *One can be found in the Pegasus storage hangar during the V.I.P. work Hostile Takeover In LSIA. Trivia General *The Super Diamond's consists of a diamond affixed with a pair of wings, parodying the that adorns current Rolls-Royce cars and the fact that the car is called the Super Diamond. The same hood ornament is also visible on the Super Drop Diamond. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Super Diamond shares the same rim design as the Oracle. Coincidentally, BMW, which is parodied in-game as the Oracle-producing Übermacht, is also the parent company of Rolls-Royce in real life, also to fact in the first stages of designing the Rolls-Royce Phantom, the shell of the BMW 750I was used as a design guide, so the Phantom is a larger, more luxurious BMW 7 Series. *The Super Diamond has no reversing lights. The same applies for the Super Drop Diamond, Contender, Intruder and the Tow Truck (TLAD). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After the 1.10 patch, the car was classed from a "Sedan" to a "Sports" when entered, like it was before the 1.01 patch. It was changed yet again in the 1.11 patch. Also, in the BradyGames Guide book for GTA V, it's also listed as sports. *In the previous gen version, the Super Diamond shares its sound with the Oracle, Oracle XS, Schwartzer, and Intruder. *The default radio stations for Super Diamond are Space 103.2 and Lowdown 91.1. * See Also *Super Drop Diamond - A convertible variant of the Super Diamond. *Stafford - Whose Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition is similar in appearance. *Windsor - Another Rolls-Royce vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Navigation }} de:Super Diamond (IV) es:Super Diamond ru:Super Diamond pl:Super Diamond pt:Super Diamond Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Sedans Category:Luxury Cars Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V